Juste pour savoir
by Elise-rose-cullen
Summary: Une apparition dans la grande salle, des élèves que personne ne reconnais, et une voix qui dit: Oh non, je crois que ça à fonctionner, regarder, il y a nos parents jeunes, trop jeunes. Mentions de Mpreg ou plus... Voyage temporels
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété à **J. K. ROWLING**, sauf ceux que j'inventerai …

Cette fiction contiendra du **lemon **et des couples **HOMOSEXUEL **! **Mpreg **!

Personnages : **HP/DM **et RW/BZ et d'autres qui arriveront au fil de l'histoire...

Petite note : Dans l'histoire, la guerre est finis, ils recommencent leurs année donc pas de Voldy.

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction Drarry, alors soyez indulgents, please et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Je remercie ma correctrice : **Izaza** pour corriger ces chapitres et les futurs avenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Partir pour savoir, c'est pas une bêtise.**

_Manoir Malfoy-Potter_

Il me prit par la taille et m'attira contre lui, avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Je t'aime Draco, me dit-il tendrement.

Il me prépara avec amour et entra en moi, doucement. Je me mis aussitôt à onduler du bassin, d'abord légèrement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, me cambrant pour mieux le sentir. Il se retira un peu et il me prit plus fort, plus vite, jusqu'à hurler de plaisir. Les va et viens sont incroyable, cette chaleur qui monta en moi, c'était comme toujours, juste parfait. Mon bonheur. Il jouit en moi et moi sur lui.

-Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée, d'envoyer les enfants en camp de vacances, Harry.

-C'est leurs idée.

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Après tout, ils sont à moitié tes enfants, ils vont faire une bêtise.

-Hé !

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas le contraire, je sais que tu le sens aussi.

-Peut-être, mais je suis convaincu que ça ne sera rien d'irréparable.

-Je l'espère Harry, je l'espère vraiment, c'est aussi mes enfants et je ne veux pas les perdre.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

_Plus loin, dans un camp de vacances._

-Je répète, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Mais non, on ne fait rien de mal. C'est juste de la curiosité, on veut seulement voir comment étaient nos parents à notre âge et tout ça, discrètement.

-Les parents vont s'inquiéter de notre absence.

-Ils ne le remarqueront pas, j'ai ensorcelé les moniteurs, personne se rendra compte de notre absence.

-Hé ! Le petit génie, comment tu comptes nous envoyer dans cette époque ?

-Ouais ! Il a raison, accouche !

-Ah non, ça c'est père dans cinq mois.

-Alexandre !

-C'est bon, j'ai prévu une potion que nous allons boire chacun notre tour, ensuite, nous lirons, d'une voix unie, une formule.

-Et tu sais comment nous rentrerons ?

-Oui... Mais je vous le dira au moment venu.

-Alors, c'est sérieux, nous allons partir ?

-Oui, mais pas pour toujours, nous reviendrons.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Tout le monde est prêt ?

-Oui. Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Buvons la potion.

-Tu l'as faite, Alexandre ?

-Oui, avec Damien, dans la pièce de père, pendant qu'il copulait avec papa à

l'étage.

-Arrête de l'appeler père, tu sais qu'il déteste, il est ta mère.

-Il m'a mis de mauvaise humeur avant de partir. Il y a eu regard gris contre regard gris. Je sais qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait que nous allons faire quelque chose.

-Oh, je déteste quand tu utilises ce genre de phrase. Maintenant, lisons cette formule.

-Vous savez, lorsqu'on reviendra, je suis sûre que nous allons écopé la plus pire des punitions et, juste pour ça, je souhaite vraiment que la formule ne fonctionne pas.

-Mais, tu sais que ça va fonctionner.

-Et pourtant, j'espère, j'espère vraiment.

C'est d'une voix unie, que ce petit groupe récita cette formule :

_Le temps est notre guide et l'espace est notre chemin_

_Laisser nous voir, laisser nous connaître_

_Cette vie qui est, maintenant, leur passé_

_Nous appelons la puissance_

_Donner nous la puissance_

C'est dans un petit « plop ! » qu'ils disparurent en même temps et que l'on accordera le droit de dire que Draco Malfoy-Potter avait raison.

_Poudlard, passé..._

C'est l'heure du dîner, tout le monde est installé aux tables respective des quatre maisons, direction la table Gryffondor. Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient tranquillement.

-Les gars, vous avez fait le devoir de Botanique ? Ron ?

-Euh...non. Promis, je le commence demain.

-D'accord, je t'aiderai. Et toi, Harry ?

-Eh mec ? Harry ?!

-Pardon ! Vous disiez quoi ?

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Oh rien.

-Non Ron. La question est : tu pensais à qui en regardant la table des Serpentard?

-Quoi ?! dirent deux voix, l'une choquée et l'autre terrifiée.

Deux raisons différentes. Cependant, personne eut le temps de continuer, car un brouhaha s'est fait entendre. Le trio, comme d'autres, avait remarqué qu'un petit groupe de personnes venait d'apparaître devant la table des professeurs.

_Du côté des enfants_

Tout le monde regardait un peu partout.

-Je croyais que tout devait se passer de manière discrète.

-Moi aussi, je le croyais.

-Pardon ! Monsieur Maniaque du contrôle ne sait pas !

-Ne commence pas !

-Je suis sûre que tu t'es trompé, nous devons...

-EH !

-Quoi! Dirent le frère et la sœur d'une même voix.

-Je crois... Oh non, je crois que ça à fonctionné, regarder, il y a nos parents jeunes, trop jeunes.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un mouvement vers les tables, à chaque visage une expression de choque, ils ont réussit. Enfin, une grosse voix se fit entendre :

-Silence ! Mes enfants, qui êtes-vous ? Dit le directeur de l'école.

À nouveau, d'un mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers lui et un jeune garçon sortit du groupe, il s'avança, la tête haute, le regard fier.

-Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi, nous sommes désolés, nous sommes les enfants de vos élèves et nous venons du futur...

C'est d'un air inquiet que le directeur demanda :

_ Pourquoi ?

C'est avec un air penaud, mais clairement travaillé que lui répondit Alexandre.

-Par curiosité, Directeur.

On accordera toujours de dire que Draco Malfoy-Potter avait raison.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété à **J. K. ROWLING**, sauf ceux que j'inventerai …

Cette fiction contiendra du **lemon **et des couples **HOMOSEXUEL **! **Mpreg** !

Personnages : **HP/DM** et RW/BZ et HG/TN et SB/SR et d'autres qui arriveront au fil de l'histoire...

Petite note : Dans l'histoire, la guerre est finis, ils recommence leur année, donc pas de Voldy. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction Drarry, alors soyer indulgents, please et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Je remercie ma correctrice : **Izaza pour ce chapitre :)**

* * *

RAR chapitre 1:

**li-san** : Je te remercie, voilà la suite ;)

**Guest : **C'est gentil, cette histoire ne contiendra que 10 ou 15 chapitre, c'est pour ça que j'avance vite mais je vais essayer de ralentir, je ne promets rien ;)

**Mel** : Je ne prends pas mal tes critiques. Tu sais je cherche une correctrice et à moins de demander à mon entourage ce qui prendra beaucoup de temps ou simplement arrêter, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ensuite, je n'aime pas ce qui est cliché mais je ne crois pas que trois gosses voir moins par couple soit une quantité hallucinante. Je ne sais si tu as compris que les gosses **voulaient **se retrouver dans le passé, l'erreur est juste qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça discrètement. Ce n'est pas une bêtise à cause d'une potion ou une formule qui a raté ou de leur magie trop puissante, le voyage est quelque chose de voulu , merci d'apprécier le dialogue et pour les conseilles :) Pour l'intrigue, on verra au fil de mon imagination ;)

**Fan **: Merci beaucoup :) Et bien voilà la suite des évènements, j'espère que tu appréciera.

NDA ( si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, il faut me le dire, pour les autres inscris j'ai répondus en MP. Merci tout le monde :) )

BONNE LECTURE ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : **Présentes-nous**

_Les enfants_

-Nous avons fait une grave erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

Alexandre se tourna vers Rose.

-Non, ce n'est pas une erreur. C'est juste une petite complication, mais ce n'est rien d'insurmontable.

-Maniaque du contrôle. Chuchota Rose.

-Je t'ai entendu.

-Je ne me cachait pas vraiment.

-Ne commence pas...

Dumbledore se leva.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de vous...

-Oui Directeur, je sais. Il est temps de se présenter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Directeur, un jour, vous aurez l'habitude. C'est un maniaque du contrôle.

-Rose !

-Alexandre !

-Ne-commence-pas.

-Alors, fait quelque chose de bien, maintenant, présentes-nous.

Un long silence se propagea dans la grande salle, chaque élève attendait avec une grande impatience. Pour certains, s'ils seraient un jour père et, pour d'autres, si elles seraient un jour mère.

-Bonsoir, vous aviez compris, nous venons du futur. C'était mon idée et ce n'est pas une erreur. Nous voulions être ici, pas à cet endroit, mais ici avec vous. On veut connaître nos parents à notre âge. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas de répercussion sur votre futur. À la fin de notre séjour, notre présence sera effacée de votre mémoire et je …

-C'est un très beau discours, mais ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé de faire.

-Rose... Depuis quand je fais ce que tu me demandes de faire.

-Présentes-nous, crétin !

-Je fais ce que je...

-Hum ! Hum !

C'était une courageuse, ou pas, élève de Serdaigle qui les ramena au moment

présent. Alexandre reprit son air hautain et fier.

-Mon nom est Alexandre Malfoy-Potter, septième année, je suis Serpentard.

Alexandre était un beau jeune homme au cheveux noir de jais, de magnifique yeux

gris, une peau halée, un torse beau à regarder et une bonne taille qu'il tenait de son

père. Il était malicieux, manipulateur et parfois narcissique, mais quand il était question de sentiments et de son cœur, il devenait timide, voir aveugle.

Une grande agitation se faisait entendre dans la grande salle, certains étaient choqués, d'autres clairement septiques et, pourtant, à la table des Serpentard, une

personne cachait sur son visage, de manière très subtile, un beau sourire.

-Silence !

-Alexandre !

-Quoi ?!

-Laisse tomber, continue.

En désignant, la personne qui venait de l'apostropher, il dit :

-C'est ma sœur, Alison Malfoy-Potter, sixième année, Serpentard. C'est une peste, mais je l'adore.

Alison était aussi une belle jeune fille, blonde comme sa mère/père avec des yeux vert émeraude comme son père. Elle avait la petite taille de sa mère et les cheveux

indisciplinées de son père. Le contraire de son frère, question physique et caractère, mais elle l'adorait aussi.

-Alexandre.

-Oui, je sais. Nous avons aussi un petit frère en route.

Du bruit, des regards insistant, deux cibles, Harry d'un côté et Draco de l'autre.

-Il y a aussi, le trio féminin.

-Sexiste !

-Passons, je continue. D'abord, Roseline Weasley-Zabini, septième année, Serpentard. Lydia Weasley-Zabini, sixième année, Gryffondor et Emily

Weasley-Zabini, sixième année, Gryffondor.

Elles étaient toutes les trois adoptées, elles étaient magnifiques et elles suivaient l'exemple de leur pères. Chacune à leur façon, elles avaient le caractère de l'un ou de l'autre. Rose était une belle fille de taille moyenne et aux cheveux cuivré, une chevelure incroyable et des yeux marron clair. Avec un caractère très fort qui ne se laissait pas faire, surtout quand il était question d'Alexandre, qu'elle considérait comme un frère, trop maniaque du contrôle.

Lydia et Emily, deux magnifiques jumelles à la peau très halé, aux visages

poupins et des cheveux d'un noir de jais, avec des yeux incroyablement bleu.

Pour les différencier, c'était simple, l'une était petite et l'autre était plus grande.

Lydia était la petite et Emily était la grande.

Trois belles jeunes filles s'avancèrent, parfait mélange de leurs parents, jolie révérence à l'appuie et elles retournèrent dans le groupe.

-C'est bon ?

-Oui, Alexandre, continue !

-La délicatesse, tu connais ?

-Pas depuis que je te connais.

-Vicieuse... Ensuite, Damien Granger-Nott, septième année, Gryffondor, le seul et l'unique, mon meilleur ami.

Un beau jeune homme, grand, calme et réserver, son caractère changeait du tout

au tout avec Alexandre, toujours près pour faire une bêtise qui n'était pas une bêtise avec lui. Il était brun avec des cheveux bouclés et il possédait de très beau yeux noisette. Apprécié pour son intelligence qu'il tenait pour la plus grande partie, de sa mère.

-Excuses-moi, Alexandre. Tu crois être présentateur télé ou on fait comment là ?

-Excuses-moi, Rose. C'est toi qui a voulu que je présente. Je prends mon temps. On fait comme ça.

-Je vois. Continue, imbécile.

-Et pour finir, Lucien Rogue-Black, septième année, Serpentard. Puis Spencer Rogue-Black, sixième année Gryffondor et le bébé du groupe, Christopher Rogue-Black, cinquième année, Serpentard.

Lucien était un jeune homme terriblement viril, il était très grand, il dépassait d'une tête Alexandre. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu/gris, des cheveux très noir et soyeux, les voir donnait envie d'y passer la main. Un torse sculpté à la grecque et des bras musclés. C'est un homme, un vrai.

Spencer était une jeune fille belle, calme et souriante, elle donnait envie d'être heureuse. Elle possédait des yeux gris foncés et une petite taille, elle traînait souvent avec Alison. Étonnamment, elle avait des cheveux lisse, couleur châtain très clair.

Christopher, surnommé le bébé du groupe, pour son jeune âge et sa très petite taille. Il avait un très fort caractère, toujours en train de se disputer avec Alexandre, mais jamais loin pour une bêtise qui n'était pas une bêtise. Petit brun, au regard noir et au teint de porcelaine. Il donnait envie de donner des câlins et de le protéger, mais c'était un véritable petit démon. Dès qu'une de ses bêtises était découverte, il se cachait derrière sa mère/père.

Parmi le groupe, les élèves et les professeurs, seule Rose remarqua la légère rougeur sur les joues d'Alexandre, au moment de présenter Lucien. Le beau maniaque du contrôle était amoureux et il pensait le cacher mais elle le savait et elle gardait le secret.

-Je suis pas un bébé, Alexandre.

-Oui Chris, nous le savons.

-Alexandre, arrête de l'embêter.

Bien sûre, elle savait aussi que, lorsque, Lucien lui demande d'arrêter, alors Alexandre arrêtait ou cherchait une autre cible.

Alexandre chercha du regard, trouva sa cible, un clin d'œil et il commença son show.

-Alors papa, à cette époque, tu es déjà en couple avec maman ou pas encore ?

-Alexandre ! Cria tout le groupe.

Il avait le physique de son père et le caractère de sa mère, c'était Alexandre Malfoy-Potter. C'était comme ça qu'on le connaissait, c'était comme ça qu'on l'adorait.

* * *

Pour le mère/père, je pense que vous aurez compris, de toute façon il sera expliquer dans le prochain chapitre ou plus loin. Le prochain chapitre, je l'écris pour la semaine prochaine, je pense.

N'hésiter pas, j'aime les avis et les conseils...

* * *

le prochain chapitre arrive Mercredi ou jeudi, il faut que je termine les petites réactions de nos serpentards préférer ;) et pour ' Être parents, ensemble' il y aura une suite seulement si j'ai mon bac !

je préfère la dire maintenant, voilà, le 5 juillet j'ai mes résultats du Bac et si je ne l'ai pas , il y a des risques que vous n'ayez plus de nouvelle de ma part ... j'espère que vous comprendrez.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété à **J. K. ROWLING**, sauf ceux que j'inventerai …

Cette fiction contiendra du **lemon mais pas tout de suite **et des couples **HOMOSEXUEL **! **Mpreg** !

Personnages : **HP/DM** et RW/BZ et HG/TN et SB/SR...

Désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, je recherche une correctrice si quelqu'un voudrai se proposer, je suis à l'écoute ?

Petite note : Dans l'histoire, la guerre est finis, ils recommence leur année, donc pas de Voldy. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction Drarry, alors soyer indulgents, please et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

RAR Guest Chapitre 2 :

**li-san : **Je te remercie, j'espère que tu vas apprécier celle-ci.

**Mel : **Je te remercie, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas pris mal ;) j'espère que tu appréciera donc la suite.

**Fan : **C'est gentil merci, et voilà un nouveau chapitre avec les réaction tant attendu ;) j'espère avoir comblé les attentes mais c'est comme ça que je voyais leurs petites réactions ... et j'ai rajouter une petite explication pour le mère/père. Si tu veux en savoir demande, j'en parlerai encore dans d'autres chapitres, s'il y aura d'autre chapitre, j'ai mes résultat du BAC demain :)

Pour les inscris, j'ai répondu en **MP** ;)

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : **Réaction d'un côté et de l'autre**

_**PDV Gryffondor**_

Dumbledore avait depuis quelques minutes emmener le petit groupe dans une autre pièce avec quelques professeurs. Un bruit assourdissant de grande interrogation s'éleva dans la grande salle.

Hermione dirigea son regard sur Ron et Harry, prête à entendre leur déni.

_ Je peux pas le croire.

_ Tu ne peux pas le croire ou tu ne veux pas le croire ?

_ Où est la différence ?

_ Plus près que tu ne le crois.

_ Alors, les deux, dit Ron avec véhémence.

Hermione se tourne vers Harry, qui est très silencieux, trop silencieux.

_ Et toi Harry, c'est quoi ton avis ?

Il la regarde avec hésitation puis regarde à la table des Serpentards, se mord la lèvre et baisse les yeux rapidement, puis revient sur Hermione. Personne a remarquer ce moment, sauf Hermione, qui a enregistrer ce geste innocent ou pas, avec application.

_ Je crois...

_ Oui ?

Hermione le regarde avec espoir.

_ Je suis du même avis que Ron, il a raison, c'est impossible.

Et laisse échapper un soupir de désespoir.

_ Tu a l'air de prendre, tout ça, avec légèreté.

_ Avez-vous compris, ce qui vient de se passer ?! Ils viennent du futur.

_ Et alors ?

_ Ron, s'il te plaît, vous devez vous faire à l'idée que vous allez finir avec...

_ Stop ! Ne dis pas leurs noms !

_ Ron ! Pour une fois, arrête d'être têtu, c'est du sérieux.

Elle regarde les garçons dans l'attente d'une réponse positif mais l'un est trop énerver pour s'accorder à son opinion et l'autre trop dans ses pensés pour y accorder de l'attention.

_ Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi et arrête de regarder la table des Serpentards !

_ He ! Je ne …

_ Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence, cet Alexandre est ton portrait physiquement. Bordel, son caractère est presque à l'identique de celui de Malfoy ! Tu veux quoi de plus ?

_ La vérité.

_ C'est la vérité ! Ces enfants, ce sont vos enfants, non, nos enfants. Pourquoi, être si réfractaire à cet idée ?

_ Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

_ Tu me déçois Harry. Toi plus que quiconque, espère avoir une famille depuis la fin de la guerre.

_ C'est vrai, je le veux...mais pas avec Malfoy ou même un mec. Je ne suis pas gay.

Hermione sort son air le plus septique en poche.

_ Vraiment ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien pour Malfoy ?

_ Hermione !

_ Ron, la ferme ! Ne te mêle pas de ça, on va revenir à ton cas dans un instant.

Ron se recule légèrement, ne voulant clairement pas précipiter ce moment imminent.

_ Ce que tu suggère, Hermione, est impossible. Je ne ressens rien pour Malfoy.

_ Tu vois, moi, je pense le contraire.

_ Tu te fais des illusions.

_ Je suis peut-être la seule à l'avoir remarquer, mais je vois distinctement cet lueur brillante s'allumer dans ton regard lorsque tu le vois rien qu'une fois dans la journée.

Harry semble n'avoir aucune répartie. Hermione, le laisse donc réfléchir et se tourne vers le plus réfractaire des deux, qui se nomme Ron.

_ Ne commence pas ton petit discours, Hermione, ça ne marchera pas.

_ Si tu me cherche, Ron, tu vas me trouver.

_ Ose seulement me dire que je ressens quelque chose pour Zabini, cracha-t-il avec force.

Hermione baisse les yeux dans un soupir.

_ Écoute Ron, je sais que c'est difficile mais tu ne peux pas rejeter avec autant de force, l'idée d'avoir adopter ces filles avec Zabini. Elles sont magnifiques. Cette Roseline est à l'image de vos deux caractère réunis.

_ Nous n'avons pas le même sang qu'elles.

_ Et alors ?! Vous avez adopter ces filles donc élever ensemble.

_ Je ne peux pas accepter.

_ Ron...

_ Non ! Zabini et moi, dans ce monde ou dans un autre, ça ne peut pas exister.

_ Ron, attend !

Mais il se lève et sort de la grande salle sans attendre. Hermione se tourne vers Harry.

_ Laisse-le, il doit se calmer et se faire à l'idée.

_ Et toi, tu t'y est fait ?

_ Non. Hermione, soit réaliste ! Malfoy et moi, c'est impossible. Nous nous détestons.

_ En est-tu vraiment sûre ? Tu sais, lorsque je vous regarde vous disputez, je vois un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

_ Arrête t'es illusions ! Ce n'est qu'un rictus de mépris. Il me déteste.

Hermione lui lance un sourire malicieux.

_ Et pourtant, la présence de ces enfants prouve le contraire.

_**PDV Serpentard**_

_ Je vais avoir des enfants avec Harry, murmura faiblement Draco.

_ Tu as dit quoi, Draco ?, dit Blaise plus fort.

_ Rien !

_ Oh vraiment ! Sérieux, les gars, vous n'avez rien à dire à propos de tout ça ?

_ Blaise, laisse-les tranquille, ils digèrent la nouvelle.

_ Mais Pansy ! Il faut faire quelque chose, réagir, ne pas laisser ceci arriver.

_ Tu veux faire quoi, sombre crétin. Une grève peut-être ?

_ S'il le faut, oui. Dis-moi, que t'es avec moi sur ce coup ?

Elle lui offre un beau sourire calculateur.

_ Tu peux toujours rêver, c'est tellement amusant de vous voir, pour une fois tout les trois, dans la merde.

_ Je vais me suicider, comme ça, rien n'arrivera.

Elle éclate d'un rire sonore.

_ Sérieux, vous devriez vous regardez dans un miroir, c'est à hurler de rire. Entre Théo, qui a comme beuguer, Draco, plonger dans ses pensés remplis de bébés, de maison blanche avec un Harry Potter s'occupant de lui et puis toi, qui devient ridiculement suicidaire voir désespérer. Il faut vous reprendre les mecs.

Draco se redresse subitement.

_ Je ne bave pas devant Potter !

Un silence accablant suit sa déclaration.

_ Je le jure !

Nouveau silence.

_ C'est bon, ça suffit !

_ Draco, ce n'est pas pour t'énerver mais, tout les trois, nous avons parfaitement bien compris que tu es fou d'amour pour Potter et nous l'acceptons, nous sommes t'es amis.

_ Mais, c'est faux.

_ Draco, ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

_ Mais, je …

_ J'ai dit, nous l'acceptons, fin de la discutions !

Blaise se tourne vers Pansy.

_ Mais moi, je ne suis pas amoureux de Weasley.

_ Blaise...

_ Non Pansy, cette histoire est un mensonge, un canular ou je ne sais quoi d'autre et …

_ Blaise !, intervient Draco.

_ Non Draco, laisse-moi finir.

_ Mais, je …

_ Draco !

_ Blaise, tu devrais vraiment, l'écouter, dit Théo avec l'air d'en avoir plus que marre du déni de Blaise.

_ Théo, s'il te plaît, soit de mon côté.

Draco tape avec force sur la table, attirant leur attention sur lui. Voulant, l'attention de Blaise, en particulier.

_ C'est la vérité, ce sont véritablement nos enfants.

Blaise semble sur le point de pleuré d'énervement.

_ Pourquoi ?! Soutient-moi, Draco. Tu es mon meilleur ami, oui ou merde ?

Et Draco semble sur le point d'exploser d'énervement.

_ Merde ! Je vais te dire la raison de cette vérité.

_ Et bien fais-le, étonne-moi, répond avec sarcasme Blaise.

Draco ferme les yeux, prend une grande respiration et se lance.

_ Je suis capable, tout comme mon oncle Severus, de porter des enfants jusqu'à accouchement.

_ Quoi ?!

Les trois voix à l'unanime s'élèvent avec choque et un long silence dans la grande salle suit leurs exclamation.

Draco lance un regard noir et prend sa voix la plus froide.

_ Un problème ?! Vous voulez notre portraits peut-être ?

Chaque élèvent reprends sa petite vie et le bruit dans la salle revient. Draco se tourne de nouveau vers eux.

_ Mon père me l'a appris mais c'est Severus qui ma expliquer. Cela signifie que je peux tomber enceint et le porter durant neuf mois comme les femmes mais l'accouchement est plus facile, dès la perte des eaux, le travail peut durer entre quatre et cinq heures. C'est un gène qui vient de manière héréditaire et il peut sauter une génération, comme c'est arriver à mon père. Ceux qui sont porteurs de ce gène, se considère comme des mères, nous restons des hommes à part entière mais laissons souvent nos progénitures nous appeler « maman ». Ce gène, nous donnes un instinct maternel particulier.  
Severus m'avait donner un livre pour en apprendre plus.

_ Pourquoi, ne pas l'avoir dis ?

_ Je pensé ne jamais tomber enceint, un jour.

Draco laisse son regard errer sur la table Gryffondor ou plus précisément sur un Gryffondor.

Une main passe devant son visage et le ramène au présent.

_ Draco, reviens parmi nous, s'il te plaît et laisse Potter tranquille un moment, d'accord ?, lui souffle très moqueur Blaise.

Draco lui offre un méchant sourire digne d'un Malfoy.

_ Blaise, je te promets, si tu continus à te moquer ainsi de moi, je vais aller immédiatement voir Weasley, même s'il est parti de la salle, il y a cinq minutes et lui parler un peu de toi, de comment il doit s'y prendre pour te séduire.

_ Tu n'osera pas, rétorque scandalisé Blaise.

_ Ne-Me-Cherche-Pas, dit Draco en détachant chaque mots.

Un léger rire attire leurs attentions et d'un même mouvement, ils se tournent vers Théo.

_ Désoler, c'est juste que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru entendre le même ton que cet Alexandre a quelque fois employés. Blaise, Draco a raison. Ce sont nos enfants.

_ Peut-être que vous l'acceptez mais je suis incapable d'accepter l'idée d'avoir un jour des enfants avec Weasley, ce qui inclus de l'épouser. Franchement Théo, tu pense être amoureux de Granger ?

_ Peut-être qu'un jour quelque chose fera que, je l'aimerais. Je ne rejette pas cette idée.

_ Et bien moi, je ne veux pas aimer Weasley.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu l'accepteras un jour, étant donner leurs présence dans notre époque.

Blaise le regarde avec accablement, croise ses bras sur son torse et détourne le regard sur son assiette.

Théo laisse échapper un petit soupir et fixe pensivement Hermione du regard.

Draco fixe longuement Harry, il se demande, si Harry accepte facilement l'idée d'avoir un jour des enfants avec lui ou si, tout comme Blaise, il est totalement fermée à cette idée-là.

La discutions est définitivement close.

Pansy, les regardent avec un sourire narquois, elle se dit que les prochains jours ou mois vont être délicieusement drôle et passionnant.

* * *

Pour ' Être parents, ensemble' il y aura une suite seulement si j'ai mon bac !

Je préfère le dire maintenant, demain, j'ai mes résultats du Bac et si je ne l'ai pas , il y a des risques que vous n'ayez plus de nouvelle de ma part ... j'espère que vous comprendrez.

* * *

message du 05/07/13

J'AI EU MON BAC ! je poursuis CETTE HISTOIRE ! EN SEPTEMBRE JE MINSTALLE A TOULON POUR LES ETUDES ! et le CHAPITRE 4 arrivera dans DEUX SEMAINES !

JE VOUS REMERCI POUR TOUT LES ENCOURAGEMENT !

A TRES BIENTOT ! BISOUX !

By


	4. Chapitre 4

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété à **J. K. ROWLING**, sauf ceux que j'inventerai …

Cette fiction contiendra du **lemon mais pas tout de suite **et des couples **HOMOSEXUEL **! **Mpreg** !

Personnages : **HP/DM** et RW/BZ et HG/TN et SB/SR...

Désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, je recherche une correctrice si quelqu'un voudrai se proposer, je suis à l'écoute ?

Petite note : Dans l'histoire, la guerre est finis, ils recommence leur année, donc pas de Voldy. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction Drarry, alors soyer indulgents, please et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

RAR GUEST Chapitre 3 :

**li-san : **Merci j'ai eu mon Bac et j'en suis très heureuse c'est gentille merci, j'apprécie énormément et j'espère que tu aimera cette suite. A plus, Bisous.

**Fan : **Merci :) et oui j'ai eu mon Bac, c'est gentille d'avoir croisée les doigts pour moi ;) Désoler mais la confrontation n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais promis c'est prévu pour le prochain. J'espère que tu va tout de même apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. A très bientôt, Bis.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **Explication ! **

Le Directeur et les professeurs, ont conduit le petit groupe dans une pièce pas loin de la grande salle. Cette salle est digne des plus grandes réunion. Les murs sont en brique, il n'y a qu'une seule fenêtre donnant sur le lac de l'école. En son centre, est placé une grande table ronde pouvant faire asseoir plus de vingt personnes. Elles est spacieuse avec deux ou trois tableaux aux murs.

Dumbledore se place près de la table et d'un geste de la main, invite les personnes dans la pièce à s'asseoir. Christopher est le premier à s'asseoir, vite rejoins par le reste du groupe et les professeurs.

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence persiste, chacun regardant l'autre se demandant, qui le premier osera ouvrir la bouche. Le directeur a un petit sourire en coin attendant justement ce quelqu'un. Le professeur Rogue est toujours trop sous le choque d'avoir entendu son nom associé à celui de Black et le professeur McGonagall ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire.

Roseline, alias Rose, prend finalement la parole.

_ Donc, pourquoi sommes nous dans cette pièce ?

_ Mlle Weasley, je pense que quelques consigne sont de mise pour ce séjour que vous avez décidez de faire parmi nous.

_ D'abord, c'est Weasley-Zabini, et ensuite, je ne crois pas que...

_ Attends !

_ Quoi, Alexandre ?

_ Laisse- moi parler, s'il te plaît.

Elle lui accorde le droit de parler à sa place d'un hochement de tête.

_ Comme, je vous l'ai dis un peu plus tôt, nous avons pris des dispositions. A la fin de notre séjour, chaque mémoire sera effacer, se sera comme si nous avions jamais exister, je veux dire, dans cette période. Ensuite, nous vous laisserons pas nous donner des restrictions. Nous dirons ce que nous voulons dire et nous ferons ce que nous voulons faire.

Dumbledore n'a pas l'air heureux mais accepte d'un hochement de tête.

_ Je pense pouvoir vous accordez ce que vous voulez mais avec une certaine limite. Vous dormirez dans un dortoir mis à votre dispositions entre celui des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Ensuite, vous suivrez les cours comme les autres élèves de l'école et...

_ Objection !

Le directeur lève un sourcil.

_ Nous suivrons seulement les cours que nos parents respective ont en communs.

_ Je ne pense pas, non.

_ Je pense que si, oui. Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris Directeur. Vous n'êtes pas mon Directeur. Nous sommes peut-être dans votre école mais nous ne sommes pas de votre période. Et puis, pourquoi avons nous cette conversation au sujet des cours. Vous n'avez pas compris que nous restons que pour deux mois, vous avez bien les vacances d'été ici, non ?

_ Monsieur Potter, nous...

_ C'est Malfoy-Potter.

_ Bien mais nous sommes à la fin du mois d'Octobre de l'année 1998.

Tout le petit groupe se tourne vers Alexandre.

_ Oups.

_ Oups ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! Nous sommes en vacances et toi, tu nous emmènes en plein mois d'octobre. Je te tue maintenant ou après ?

_ Oh Alison, ce n'est pas pour ça, que j'ai dis « oups ».

Alison semble confuse, ne comprenant pas son frère sur ce coup.

_ Vous vous rappelez ma date d'anniversaire ?

Alison lui souris, semblant avoir enfin compris, Alexandre lui ne souris pas semblant vraiment dégoûter de sa trouvaille. Les autres ainsi que les professeurs ne comprennent pas.

_ C'est le 19 Septembre 1999.

Le directeur et les professeurs semblent avoir compris mais les autres toujours pas.

Alexandre, les regardent un par un.

_ Je vais être conçu au mois de décembre de cette année.

Tous sont sous le choque, Rose le regarde du coin de l'œil et ajoute.

_ T'as choisi ton mois, toi.

_ C'est pas ma faute si mes parents sont des chaud lapin incapable de se retenir, ils m'ont eu précoce, je peux rien n'y faire.

_ Ça veut dire que Oncle Draco et Oncle Harry vont bientôt se mettre en couple ?, demande Christopher.

_ Oui, dirent en même temps Alexandre et Lucien.

Le premier rougis discrètement, pas assez pour les yeux de Rose, et le second lui souris simplement.

_ Tu sais, Alexandre, je vais bientôt être conçu moi aussi et Rose adopter dans pas longtemps, lui dit Lucien.

_ Quoi !

C'est Rogue qui vient de s'exclamer, plus rouge que jamais, de gêne ou de colère...

_ Ce que tu viens de dire veut clairement dire que, je vais bientôt coucher avec Sirius Black ?!

_ Ouep Maman... Tu va bientôt coucher avec papa.

Severus Rogue sort de la pièce précipitamment ne semblant plus pouvoir en apprendre plus pour le moment. Lucien fière de son coup, a un sourire narquois traînant sur les lèvres.

_ T'aurais pu y mettre plus de tact, lui reproche Spencer, sa petite sœur.

_ Comment tu veux dire ça, toi ?

Le silence qui suit, veut tout dire.

Dumbledore reprend la parole.

_ Peut-ont savoir ce que vous allez faire de vos journée ?

_ Oh vous savez, profiter de la vie, de nos parents et des « Feux de l'amour » que nous allons sans doute voir puisque nos parents ne sont pas encore en couple mais que ça ne va pas tarder..., lui répond Alexandre avec un petit clin d'œil.

_ Comment êtes vous arrivez ici ?

_ C'est un secret. Vous savez, Monsieur le Directeur, mes parents enfin surtout ma mère, m'ont bien renseigner sur vous, ainsi que les livres. Vos petits discours, je l'ai connais bien et je sais même très bien lire entre les lignes. Vous êtes un sacrée petit manipulateur mais sachez une chose, vous avez en face de vous le maître dans l'art de manipuler, lui répons à nouveau Alexandre avec sérieux mais un petit sourire narquois jouant sur ses lèvres.

Alexandre le sais, on ne dépasse pas un Malfoy-Potter sur ce terrain là, surtout lui. Rose souris aussi narquoisement mais pour une autre raison, Alexandre se dit capable de lire entre les ligne mais il est incapable de lire entre celles de Lucien.

_ Cher Monsieur Malfoy-Potter, je sens que durant ce séjour, nous allons bien nous amuser, vous et moi. Je pense que nous en avons finis. Le professeur McGonagall va vous conduire dans votre dortoir. Ensuite si vous le voulez, vous ferez ce pour quoi vous êtes ici. Rencontré vos parents à votre âge.

Dumbledore se lève et sort doucement par la porte.

Mcgonagall se lève et les enfants font de même, mais étrangement, elle se dirige vers le mur à gauche de la porte et une nouvelle porte apparaît. Elle et les enfants du futur l'empreinte et se dirige dans différent couloir vers leur nouveau dortoir.

En cour de route, Rose ne peut s'empêcher de voir à quel point les fesse de Lucien sont intéressante pour Alexandre...

C'est tous avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils vont vers leur dortoir dans l'optique prochainement de savoir enfin comment sont leurs parents à leur âge.

Ils ont réussi et ça ne fait que commencer.

* * *

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, n'hésiter pas à m'en parler :)

Dans la semaine qui suit je vais essayer de me consacrer à écrire un nouveau chapitre pour mon histoire Edward/Bella que j'ai un peu abandonné depuis quelques temps ;) Donc le prochain chapitre arrivera après... disons deux ou trois semaine voir plutôt :)

A bientôt,

Bisous.


	5. Chapitre 5

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété à **J. K. ROWLING**, sauf ceux que j'inventerai …

Cette fiction contiendra du **lemon mais pas tout de suite **et des couples **HOMOSEXUEL **! **Mpreg** !

Personnages : **HP/DM** et RW/BZ et HG/TN et SB/SR...

Désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, je recherche une correctrice si quelqu'un voudrai se proposer, je suis à l'écoute ?

Petite note : Dans l'histoire, la guerre est finis, ils recommence leur année, donc pas de Voldy. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction Drarry, alors soyer indulgents, please et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

RAR GUEST Chapitre 4 :

**li-san : **Merci beaucoup! J'espère alors que tu va apprécier cette suite et la petite rencontre, faut avouer aussi que ce chapitre est un peu plus sérieux, je crois... ;) A bientôt.

** Fan : **Merci c'est très gentil, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi. Pour Rogue, je me suis fais rire aussi, tu ne le retrouvera pas dans ce chapitre mais sans doute pour le prochain. Je me suis bien amuser à écrire ce passage pour la date de naissance d'Alexandre ;) Bonne lecture. A bientôt :)

* * *

NDA : je voudrais dire à celle pour qui les fautes d'orthographe compte plus que tout, d'aller voir ailleurs. J'ai accepter trop de commentaire que je qualifie de méprisant pour une de mes fics Edward et Bella, ne chercher pas, j'ai tout effacer. Pour éviter d'autre commentaire de ce type je préfère poster ce messages. Ils existent encore des personnes qui ne savent pas que des mots peuvent être vraiment blessant, je ne peux plus supporter au risque de faire une pause. Pour moi, lire, c'est une liberté, quand je lis, je me plonge dans l'histoire, les fautes ne compte pas par rapport à l'histoire. L'histoire est tout ce qui compte. J'aime tellement écrire , je ne veux pas être dégouter ça briserez trop de chose dans ma vie. Soyer indulgent s'il vous plaît, l'indulgence est une qualité formidable.

Pour ceux qui apprécie comme moi, juste l'histoire, bonne lecture. Je souhaite remercié les personnes qui me suivent et me mette en favoris.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : **Entre nous.**

Leur dortoir est très grand avec une seule fenêtre, tout autour, des lits à baldaquin sont posés contre les murs. Les tissus et autres tapisseries sont de couleurs argent, une porte est dans l'angle du mur de gauche, elle donne sur la salle de bain. Cette pièce est pour les garçon. Une autre porte se situe à droite, à l'intérieure se trouve l'exacte réplique de la pièce des garçon, la seule chose qui change est la couleur : doré sera pour la pièce des filles.

Des malles au pied de chaque lit, à l'intérieure, des uniforme pour chaque élève avec les couleurs de leurs maisons et sur chaque lit est inscrit le prénom de la personne propriétaire. Comme quoi, le directeur est un rapide.

Pour le moment, le petit monde est regrouper dans la pièce des garçons.

_ Bon, voilà, s'exclame Alexandre.

_ Voilà quoi ?

_ Je sais pas, fallait dire quelque chose, j'aime pas ce silence.

_ Il faudrait se mettre d'accord sur ce que l'on a le droit de dire ou pas, à nos jeunes parents ?, demande Alison.

_ Elle a raison, dit Rose.

_ Alors, pour ma part, je pense avoir une bonne idée en omettant ma très prochaine conception, leur dit clairement Alexandre.

_ C'est une très bonne idée, lui dit Damien.

_ Bref ! Autre chose à omettre à nos jeunes parents, intervient Alison.

_ Non. Nous leurs dirons tout ce qu'ils voudront savoir, dit Alexandre.

_ Devons-nous nous changer maintenant ou rester comme nous sommes ?, demande Christopher.

_ Non, demain.

_ Nous pouvons y aller ?, demande Spencer rester silencieuse depuis le début.

_ Je pense que oui, tout le monde est prêts ? Demande Alexandre.

Ils lui répondent tous avec un signe de tête à l'unissons.

_ Ok, allons-y et amusons-nous. Après tout, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, non ? Demande Lucien.

Tout le monde acquiesce et sort un par un de la pièce. Personne ni même Rose, n'a remarquer la réaction de Alexandre. Celle d'un homme au regard grave et sérieux et aux poings serré de colère. Ils sont là pour savoir et s'amuser mais il a menti à ses amis, sa sœur. Il est là pour autre chose. D'une seconde à l'autre, il redevient celui que tout le monde connaît.

En plein milieu du couloir, ils s'arrêtent tous.

_ Salle commune Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? Demande Rose.

Ils se regardent chacun et répondent ensemble.

_ Salle sur demande.

Durant la route, Alexandre semble plonger dans ses pensés, peut-être un peu trop. Lucien se rapproche discrètement de lui et pose son bras sur ses épaules de manière totalement innocente. Alexandre sursaute, lève les yeux et rougit imperceptiblement sauf pour les yeux d'une jolie jeune fille.

_ Alexandre, est-ce que tu va bien ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu sais, j'ai cette incroyable impression en moi que tu as mal ici et ici, lui dit-il en désignant son cœur puis sa tête.

_ Non. Tu fais erreur.

_ Je ne crois pas.

_ Et moi, je te dit que si. Ne cherche pas plus loin ou je te le ferais regretter.

Alexandre rejette le bras de Lucien et avance plus vite. Lucien semble abasourdi, c'est la première fois qu'Alexandre lui parle ainsi.

Rose n'a rien rater et semble aussi abasourdi que l'est Lucien.

En approchant un peu plus de l'emplacement de la salle, ils entendent des voix dont le ton n'a rien d'amicale et ce qu'ils voient devant eux n'a rien d'amicale non plus. D'un côté un groupe de Serpentard et de l'autre des Gryffondor. Ils s'approchent d'eux.

_ Hmm, Hmm, essaye de les interrompre Alison.

Alexandre se mets devant elle, clairement pas de bonne humeur.

_ Vos gueules !

Le silence s'installe.

_ Il est claire que si vous étiez plus âgés comme nos parents, je n'aurais pas parler ainsi mais voilà, nous avons tous ou à peu près le même âge. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur nous et je ne reçois d'ordre de personne. Maintenant, nous allons tous dans la salle et discuter calmement, est-ce assez claire pour tout le monde ?

_ Pour qui...

Il ne laisse pas finir Ron.

_ Pour un Malfoy-Potter et je t'emmerde bien...

_ Alexandre !

Cette fois, Damien et Rose interviennent, choqués par l'irrespect d'Alexandre.

Celui-ci ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration, avance devant tout le monde et ouvre la porte.

Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient demander la salle en même temps, donc les goûts sont mélangés, cela donne une très belle décoration à l'étonnement des deux groupes mais pas celui du future.

Alexandre se pose sur un fauteuil une place. Tout le monde entre et s'installe où ils peuvent mais le silence s'éternise. Alexandre a le regard fixé sur Draco.

_ Oh faite, je t'emmerde aussi, s'exclame d'un coup Ron.

_ Ne parle pas ainsi à mon fils, Weasley !

_ Je fais ce que je veux, Malfoy !

Rose se lève d'un coup.

_ Stop ! S'il te plaît, papa, leur demande Rose d'une voix douce.

Mais, c'est d'une voix méprisante que lui répond Ron.

_ Je ne suis pas ton père.

_ Ne lui parle plus jamais comme ça, intervient Alexandre.

_ Je fais ce que...

_ Non, justement ! Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux, en tout cas, pas avec moi dans la même pièce.

_ Je...

_ Tais-toi. J'ai en moi, les gènes de deux puissants sorciers et d'un geste de la main, je peux réduire ton existence à néant.

Draco regarde son fils avec émerveillement.

_ Alexandre, je ne pense pas que...

_ Non, Rose. Il n'est pas le père que tu connais, il n'est qu'un adolescent. Je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal, jamais.

Ce que personne n'a vu, c'est qu'Alexandre a prononcer sa dernière phrase en regardant seulement Draco.

Tout le monde se rassit calmement.

Harry prends enfin la parole.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

_ Nous voulions vous connaître à nos âges, lui répond doucement la belle Emily.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Juste pour savoir, lui répond la jolie Lydia avec un clin d'œil.

_ Savoir quoi ?

_ C'est notre problème ça, répond Alexandre. Maintenant, je pense que vous avez tous des questions, non ?

Les élèves Serpentard et Gryffondor se regardent entre eux et Hermione prends la parole.

_ Est-ce que nous sommes tous heureux à votre époque ?, demande-t-elle.

C'est Christopher qui lui répond avec un grand sourire.

_ Oui, Tante Hermione.

Hermione se laisse fondre devant la jolie bouille du jeune garçon mais Ron lui attrape le bras pour attirait son attention.

_ Mione ! Ne te laisse pas avoir avec sa bouille de petit gosse manipulateur, lui murmure-t-il pas du tout discrètement.

_ Ron, la ferme. Je viens d'avoir une idée, je propose que chaque parents et juste les parents posent des questions seulement à leurs enfants respectives. C'est d'accord pour tout le monde ?

Tout le monde opinent de la tête sauf Ron.

_ Non ! Je veux pas me mettre avec lui, dit-il en pointant du doigt Blaise.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça. Juste de poser des questions ensemble.

Tout le monde regarde Blaise.

_ Je n'ai rien contre.

Regard braquer sur Ron.

_ Je...

_ Ron, je te préviens, intervient Hermione.

Il détourne le regard.

_ Ok pour moi.

Hermione applaudit.

_ C'est bon, on est près et vous ?

Alexandre lui fait un clin d'œil.

_ Oh chère Tantine, nous sommes plus que près. Blaise et Ron, vous commencez.

Ron plisse les yeux.

_ Pourquoi tu décide ?!

_ C'est bon Weasley, intervient Blaise.

_ Je t'ai pas parler. Comment a-t-on pu se mettre ensemble dans le futur ?!

_ Tu l'aime, dit Rose.

Ron se lève d'un coup et s'approche d'elle.

_ Jamais !

Alexandre le renvoie à son siège d'un geste de la main et se lève, il se rapproche de Ron entourer d'une aura noir mais Rose lui attrape le bras.

_ Alexandre, s'il te plaît, lui dit-elle d'un regard implorant mais d'un geste brusque, il se retire de son emprise.

_ Écoute Ron, tu me déteste et je te déteste, ici comme à mon époque, c'est la même chose. Tu n'aime pas ma mère et nous n'avons jamais réussis à nous entendre.

_ Et je te laisse faire ?, demande Harry.

_ Non, mais j'ai toujours maman de mon côté, sourit-il.

Draco rougis légèrement. Les Gryffondor se regardent.

_ Maman ?!

_ C'est une histoire pour une autre fois.

_ Est-ce que Weasley et moi nous disputons souvent ?, demande Blaise en regardant Rose et les jumelles.

_ C'est le grand amour, répond Emily.

_ Mais pas en ce moment, continue Lydia.

_ Tu ne supporte plus la tension entre Papa, Alexandre et oncle Draco, termine Rose.

_ Oh... Je... Je crois que j'ai plus de questions..., se renferme Blaise.

Ron ne fait aucunement attention, le regard braquer sur la porte.

Alexandre attrape Damien par les épaules.

_ Oncle Théo, Tantine, à votre tours.

_ Tout ce passe bien entre nous ?, commence Hermione.

_ Oui, dit Damien.

_ Que faisons-nous tous dans la vie ?, demande Théo.

Damien se tourne vers Alexandre, celui-ci hausse les épaules.

_ Maman et toi, vous êtes professeurs à Poudlard de Métamorphose et Sortilège. Oncles Blaise et Ron dirigent un magasin de sport sorcier et oncle Harry est joueurs de Quidditch puis oncle Draco s'occupe des entreprises Malfoy.

_ Pourquoi est-tu enfant unique ?, demande Hermione.

_ Il y a eu des complications à ma naissance, vous préférez ne pas retenter le coup.

_ As-tu une copine ?, demande Théo.

Alexandre lui donne un coup de coude.

_ Ne répond pas, c'est un piège.

Damien lui lance un coup d'œil septique mais hausse les épaules acceptant de ne pas répondre.

_ T'es pas drôle, s'exclame Théo.

_ Ok, il a une copine, dit Alexandre.

_ Alexandre, intervient Rose.

_ Et c'est elle, termine-t-il en pointant du doigt Rose.

Celle-ci devient rouge et baisse les yeux. Damien lance une tape derrière la tête d'Alexandre.

Celui-ci, se frotte les mains avec un air machiavélique pas du tout rassurant.

_ A votre tours mes chères parents...

Alison se rapproche d'Alexandre et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Comment nous sommes-nous mis ensemble ?, demande Harry vraiment perplexe.

C'est Alison qui répond mais encore personne ne remarque le profond regard torturé d'Alexandre.

_ Nos parents nous ont dit que vous vous êtes rapprochés du jour au lendemain, vous avez appris à vous connaître puis vous avez flirté et voilà...

_ Mensonge, murmure Alexandre si doucement que personne ne l'entends.

_ Je ne peux pas le croire, dit Harry les yeux baissés, Draco semble blesser par cette phrase.

_ Pourtant, c'est la vérité bien qu'ils est passé sous silence les innombrables parti de jambe en l'aire dès le premier baiser, rétorqua Alexandre.

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ?, demande Rose.

_ C'est vrai, comment tu sais ?, demande à son tours Alison. Les parents déteste parler de sexe avec nous.

_ Ce n'est pas votre problème, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Ce ton jette un froid dans le petit groupe. C'est peut-être compréhensible pour Rose mais jamais Alexandre n'avait parler si froidement à Alison.

_ Autre chose ?, demande doucement Alison.

_ Sommes-nous marier ?, demande timidement Draco.

_ Oui, répond Alexandre semblant enfin de meilleur humeur. Vous vous êtes mariés les premiers, tu étais enceins de cinq mois de moi. D'après papa, ça a était difficile de te convaincre, tu voulais attendre l'accouchement.

Seul quelques personnes et le petit groupe semblent comprendre, le reste est sous le choque.

_ Depuis quand un homme peut attendre un bébé ?, demande une fille Gryffondor.

_ Depuis la nuit des temps mais pas tout les hommes. Seul ceux qui ont en eux un gène particulier qui donne le pouvoir d'engendrer, la plupart sont des sang-purs, lui répond Draco. Cela se transmets génétiquement et non, mon père ne ma pas mit au monde. Un homme avec le gène ne peut avoir un bébé qu'après une relation sexuelle d'une incroyable intensité avec un autre homme où amour et confiance se mêlent.

Ron interrompe ce moment avec un ricanement.

_ Donc Monsieur Je-Me-La-Pète porte forcément le gène, dit-il en regardant moqueur Alexandre.

_ Je t'en pose des questions, La Belette, rétorqua Alexandre avec un sourire fier.

_ Vas te faire...

_ Stop, intervient Hermione.

_ Comment malgré toute ces années, vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre ?, demande tristement Harry à Alexandre.

_ Le jour de mes sept ans, après l'anniversaire, oncle Blaise et Ron sont restés un peu plus longtemps. Blaise et toi étier dans la cuisine tandis que Ron et maman étaient dans le salon, je venais de finir de me brosser les dents et j'attendais que maman ou toi m'emmène au lit pour une histoire. J'étais juste à l'entré du salon et de la bouche de Ron, j'ai entendus les pires horreurs et les pires insultes. Avant de pouvoir répondre, tu m'as vu et pris dans tes bras pour aller au lit, termine-t-il en regardant Draco.

Tout le monde est pendu à ses lèvre même le petit groupe qui ne connaissais pas l'histoire de cette guerre entre oncle Ron et lui.

_ Tu me punis souvent pour mon insolence avec Ron, continua-t-il en regardant cette fois Harry. Et je te déteste souvent pour ça mais je te comprends, tu ne sais rien. Draco ne t'a jamais rien dit sur les insultes qu'il reçoit de la part de Ron. Il ne veux pas gâcher votre amitié si légendaire, termine Alexandre avec mépris.

_ Le couple que forment tes parents bas de l'aile aussi ?, demande Draco en se mordant les lèvres. Harry le regarde fixement depuis le début de l'histoire d'Alexandre.

_ Jamais ! Votre amour est plus fort que tout, répond avec force celui-ci.

Ron semble avoir honte, de lui ou d'autre chose personne ne le sais mais au moins, c'est mieux que le mépris qui l'habite depuis le début.

_ Peut-être, chuchote Harry en regardant Draco.

Celui-ci étant focaliser sur Harry, l'entends.

_ Quoi ?, demande-t-il.

_ Rien, lui répond Harry en détournant le regard.

Chacun dans le petit groupe a un sourire en coin, tout le monde le sais, l'amour entre Harry et Draco est fort, est puissant. Il est éternel au-delà des temps et des époques.

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécier et que vous me le direz. A très bientôt :)

Bisoux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Petite note**: je préviens que je continue à poster les chapitre comme d'habitude ( non-corrigé ) pour ensuite les reposter cette fois corrigé pour la simple raison que la correction va prendre un peu de temps ma correctrice n'en possède pas beaucoup en ce moment donc pour ne pas vous faire attendre je poste dès le chapitre terminer, bien que vous remarquerez un petit nouveau style d'écriture.

* * *

RAR GUEST Chapitre 5:

** li-san : **Tu a raison Alexandre n'est pas venu juste pour s'amuser mais bien pour autre chose ;) moi je suis très curieuse de savoir ton idée sur cette chose ... ? Je te remercie et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi :)

A bientôt.

**Fan : **Ne t'inquiète tu me retrouvera toujours lol ! Alors pauvre Alexandre ne me le tue pas j'en ai encore besoin mdr. C'est vrai il peut être chiant mais sur ce coup il a une bonne raison que tu connaîtra lorsque je la laisserai sortir de ma tête ou bien tu peux essayer de deviner ... Sache que ce n'est pas sa faute pour Harry et Ron, le fautif c'est Ron qui ne grandi pas malgré les années et sache aussi que c'est peut-être Ron qui va se prendre des claques ... Mdr

A bientôt, voilà la suite.

**Licorne-Klaine : **Merci pour ton message d'encouragement j'ai beaucoup apprécier et je suis dans l'optique de faire ce que tu as dis, je ne me soucis même plus de ces cas :) A bientôt je te remercie encore.

* * *

**BONNE LECTURE**

Chapitre 6 : **Poser des « questions »...**

Après un petit silence, tout le monde se retourna vers la porte, un boucan épouvantable se rapprocher, deux voix qui se crier dessus. Harry reconnu Sirius et Draco reconnu Severus.  
La porte s'ouvra brusquement, Severus traîna derrière lui un Sirius réticent.

-Maintenant, tu me crois ?! S'exclama Severus.

-Je ne vois pas de preuve à ton histoire ridicule, rétorqua Sirius. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

Severus se dirigea rapidement vers Lucien et le désigna de la main.

-Là, ça ! C'est la preuve !

-Non Severus, c'est un enfant, expliqua avec calme Sirius.

-Ne me prends pas pour un con, crétin, cria Severus.

-Euh juste pour dire, « ça » a un nom, je m'appel Lucien, coupa celui-ci en s'avançant vers Sirius. Bonsoir Papa.

-Papa... Papa ?! Pourquoi il m'appel « papa » celui-là ? Demanda Sirius en regardant tout le monde et personne en particulier.

Severus lui donna une baffe derrière la tête.

-Parce qu'il viens du futur, imbécile, et que j'essaye de t'expliquer la situation depuis près d'une heure, que nous allons sans aucun doute avoir des enfants ensembles. Tu ma engrosser horrible monstre ! Cria-t-il à la fin.

-Quoi ! Non, c'est pas vrai.

-J'abandonne, décida Severus en passant la porte et la claquant derrière lui.

Sirius ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de la soudaine disparition de Severus.  
Harry et quelques élèves, futurs et présents mélangées, s'approcha de Sirius pour l'aider et lui expliquer correctement la situation.

Profitant de cette espace soudain et de l'inattention des personnes dans la pièce, Alexandre se leva et se dirigea vers un élève particulier, il s'adossa au mur près de lui, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, ayant l'air décontracter.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Alexandre au garçon à côté de lui.

-Essaye, on verra si je te réponds, rétorqua le mystérieux garçon.

-Est-tu gay ?

-Non.

-As-tu un cœur? Continua Alexandre.

-Oui.

-Me trouve-tu attirant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Le mystérieux garçon se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Juste pour être sûre.

-Sûre de quoi ?

-De ce que je vais faire.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Essaye encore, j'aurai peut-être envie de te le dire bientôt...

Alexandre se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard pour ce petit monde et personne ne remarqua ses mains qui tremble. Juste avant de fermer la porte quelqu'un posa doucement la main sur son épaule.

-Alexandre ? Demanda d'une voix basse Draco.

-Oui ? Alexandre ne le regarda pas, gardant ses yeux baisser.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Alexandre releva ses yeux, posa sa main sur celle de Draco et lui retira de son épaule mais la garda dans sa main.

-Oui, t'imagine même pas. Tout ce passe comme je l'espérais.

Alexandre lâcha la main de Draco et ferma doucement la porte.

Draco se tourna vers les autres après le départ d'Alexandre. Tout le monde est silencieux et le fixe.

-Quoi !

Pansy se rapprocha de lui.

-Rien, c'est juste que, c'est mon avis, ton approche avec Alexandre était mignonne.

-Je sais, tout ce que je fais est mignon, réprimanda-t-il avec suffisance.

Sirius se leva, interrompant ce moment silencieux où tout le monde réfléchit pour diverse raison...

-On peut revenir à mon cas. C'est quoi ce délire ?!

-Franchement, nous sommes vraiment obliger de répéter ? Demanda Spencer assise près de Sirius. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire un rapide résumer ?

-Viens avec moi papa. Je vais tout t'expliquer, dit Christopher en lui attrapant la main et l'entraînant plus loin.

Sirius le suivi de manière végétale.

Claquant des mains, Alison attira l'attention.

-Nous devrions tous aller nous coucher, demain est un autre jour et ça va être tellement excitant de commencer, piailla-t-elle.

-Est-elle souvent comme ça ? Demanda Harry discrètement à Damien dont-il était le plus près.

-Non, juste si elle est très heureuse ou excité, lui répondit-il tout aussi discrètement Damien. La grande bouche de la famille est Alexandre.

-Ça, nous l'avons tous compris.

Le petit groupe du futur se rassembla entre eux et leur souhaita « Bonne nuit ». Tout le monde s'éparpilla et se dirigea vers leur dortoir respective. Le petit groupe se retrouva seule et se dirigea lentement vers leur propre dortoir.

Soudain, Lucien, s'arrêta.

Je pense aller faire un petit tour avant de me coucher, alors, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je rentrerai sans doute dans une heure.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Christopher avec une petite voix.

-Je ne pense pas, Christopher. Il est tard, viens au lit, coupa Rose avant que Lucien ne puisse répondre.

-Tu n'est pas ma mère !

-Elle a raison, Christopher.

-Vous êtes trop autoritaire, pleurnicha faussement Christopher.

-T'es le plus jeune, dit simplement Damien.

-J'aime pas ça, continua Christopher.

Profitant de la future petite querelle entre Damien et Christopher, Lucien se retourna pour partir mais avant, il remarqua le petit clin d'œil que lui envoya Rose.  
Se sentant démasquer, il accéléra le pas, direction la tour d'Astronomie, l'endroit favoris d'Alexandre.

Dans la tour d'Astronomie, Alexandre est tout près du rebord et regarde la nuit. Il se retourna en entendant les bruits de pas de Lucien.

-Comment m'as-tu trouver ?

-Je te connais.

Alexandre haussa des épaules.

-Pourquoi, m'as-tu suivis ?

-J'ai besoin de te poser une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépare ? Demanda Lucien avec un grand sérieux.

-Pourquoi, cette question ? Rétorqua Alexandre avec indifférence.

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Ne nie pas, répond juste à la question.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, s'obstina Alexandre avec un sourire de mépris.

Il s'avança et passa près de Lucien dans le but de partir, mais celui-ci le retenu.

-Je finirais par découvrir ce que tu prépare et au moment venu, je ferais tout pour t'en empêcher.

-Alors, il faudra me combattre, lui lança Alexandre accompagner d'un regard noir.

-S'il le faut.

-J'espérais autre chose de ta part, rétorqua Alexandre lui lançant un regard en coin, sûre de son effet.

-Alexandre, arrête de jouer, souffla Lucien. Tu peux me faire confiance, dis-moi ce que tu renferme si obstinément dans ton cœur, dis-moi ton secret.

-Je pourrais te révéler ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur et tu sourira mais si je te révèle mon secret, alors tu aura peur de moi, capitula avec sérieux Alexandre.

-Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi.

Lucien leva sa main près du visage d'Alexandre et lui caressa la joue.

-Tu dis me connaître, alors tu sais que je suis capable du pire.

-Non.

-Tu le sais.

Alexandre déposa un très léger baiser sur la joue de Lucien et s'éloigna à petit pas jusqu'à la sorti.

-Alexandre ? Interpella Lucien.

-Oui, Lucien ?

-Vas-tu commettre le pire ? Demanda avec gravité celui-ci.

Alexandre continua de s'éloigner et au moment de définitivement sortir de la Tour, il murmura assez fort pour Lucien.

-Je vais commettre le pire, Lucien et je n'aurais aucun remord.

Alexandre disparu de l'entrebâillement et Lucien resta seul dans la Tour. Avant de conclure cette scène, on remarquera une larme solitaire tracer un fin chemin sur la joue de Lucien. Il ne baissera pas les bras, il se le jura mais il a mal car il sait qu'Alexandre est entrain de sombrer.

_En même temps..._

Draco ralenti le pas, marchant en solitaire dans le couloir qui mène aux dortoirs des Serpentard. Il marcha encore un peu puis entendit des pas précipiter venir de derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et fit face à la personne presser, personne qui l'étonna de sa présence en ces lieux.

-Potter ?!

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda Harry avec difficulté, la respiration rapide.

-Quoi ? Répondit Draco une voix froide au bout des lèvres et croisant les bras avec méfiance.

-J'ai l'impression que tu prends cette histoire plutôt bien, enfin, tu n'a pas vraiment réagis férocement à l'annonce que toi et moi allions... tu vois quoi. Je veux savoir pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Bonne nuit Potter, conclut rapidement Draco.

Il se retourna dans le but de s'en aller sans histoire mais Harry retient son bras avec force.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement, débita Draco.

-Quand tu auras répondu à ma question, s'entêta Harry.

-Vas te faire foutre, lui répondit avec hargne Draco.

-Répond !

-Je répondrais le jour où tu comprendra pourquoi tu veux tellement le savoir.

Draco repoussa violemment Harry et marcha tranquillement vers sa précédente destination interrompus, heureux de son effet.  
Son effet est incroyable puisque Harry est toujours au même endroit, il semble adorablement perdu, il comprend simplement que Draco a raison, il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Que nous soyons à cette époque ou l'autre, Draco a presque toujours raison.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez :) laisser une trace avant de partir ;)

By et gros bisous.


End file.
